¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by Lokitha29
Summary: Starfire convence a Raven de ver una película con ella, sin saber que esta le traerá muchos recuerdos gratos como dolorosos. Por que Starfire llora al saber que la relación con su hermana es insalvable.


**Disclaimer: Los Tenn Titans no me pertenecen le pertenecen a WB y a la DC, la igual que Frozen le pertenece a Disney Animetion**

* * *

**¿Y SI HACEMOS UN MUÑECO?**

Es un hermoso día de invierno, en mi época favorita de todo el año, la Navidad. La nieve cubre ya las calles y aceras de la ciudad, es un paisaje simplemente precioso aunque extraño los rayos solares del atardecer.

Esta atardeciendo ahora, y aun con el frio no podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera la azotea Titán. Mis amigos deben estar relajándose justo ahora ya que no ha habido crimen desde hace unas semanas lo cual es maravilloso. Al parecer las festividades también les gustan a los malhechores, después de todo ¿A quien no podría gustarle tan fantástica época?

Todas las casas y negocios lucen una ambientación muy colorida y animada. El espíritu navideño inunda los corazones de los habitantes de Jump City; y la Torre en definitiva no es la excepción, mis amigos y yo terminamos de ubicar nuestras decoraciones apenas ayer, guirnaldas por todos los pasillos y habitaciones, y un enorme árbol con bellas borlas de colores como el arco iris. Todos ayudamos y fue uno de los momentos más felices que jamás viví antes. Sentí con más fuerza que somos como una familia.

Una familia…

Sin querer la melancolía me invade al pensar en mis padres, en mi hermano menor, mi hermana mayor…

Sacudo levemente esos pensamientos de mi mente, me levanto y camino en dirección a la entrada.

Decido que no tendré pensamientos nostálgicos hoy, ni en este momento de mi vida.

Camino hacia mi habitación y dispongo a pasar una tarde agradable, y que mejor para pasar una tarde agradable que una obra cinematográfica animada en compañía de mis amigos. Cojo feliz de nuevo la caja con el disco óptico de almacenamiento de video y me dirijo al living con calma.

Al llegar noto que definitivamente no hay nadie en la Torre, recuerdo entonces el ofrecimiento que Chico Bestia nos hizo a mí y a mi amiga Raven de ir al centro comercial por los obsequios. Cyborg y Robin deben de estar con el.

Sonrió esperanzada, aun Raven debe de estar en la Torre y tal vez quiera pasara un tiempo conmigo. Salgo casi a la carrera hacia la alcoba de Raven, me doy un respiro al llegar y toco sutilmente su puerta.

- Amiga Raven. – Llamo insistiendo, demora, pienso en desistir de la idea e ir a mi habitación, pero la puerta se abre repentinamente. - ¿Si, Starfire? – Dice ella.

- ¿Venia a preguntarte si querías pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo mientras disfrutamos de esta obra cinematográfica animada? – Pregunto sonriendo. No responde y su mirada indescifrable no ayuda a conservar mis esperanzas.

- Oh, entiendo. Quieres un tiempo para ti sola. Lamento haberte molestado. – Digo apenada y doy media vuelta para volver por mis pasos hacia mi alcoba. Oigo que Raven suspira no se muy bien si molesta. – Espera, Star. – Dice. Me giro rápidamente con una luz de optimismo brillando nuevamente. – Veré esa película contigo. Pero solo esta vez.

-¡Oh gracias amiga Raven! – Exclamo sonriente y le doy un pequeño abrazo, al parecer si es cierto que en la Navidad ocurren cosas inesperadas y gratas. – Prometo que la pasaras bien.

Tiro de su brazo llevándola al living rápidamente, llegamos y me encargo de prepararlo todo a velocidad luz, en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos sentadas con palomitas y refrescos esperando que iniciara la… um… ¿película? ¡Si! Película así le dijo Raven.

- Según la academia especializada en cinematografía esta es una excelente opción para ver en época navideña o en cualquier época. Te va a encantar.

- Claro… como digas, Star. – Responde ella con su voz habitual. – Por cierto, he aceptado ver una película pero no se siquiera el nombre.

- ¡OH! Claro, lo estaba olvidando. – Respondo. La pantalla se ilumina antes de que pueda contestar y justo en medio con letras azuladas claras con bordes blancos aparece el titulo.

- ¿Frozen? – Dice Raven, volteo a ver su expresión, tiene una ceja levantada, demuestra evidentemente que no esta nada convencida de verla. – Si, te va a fascinar.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Ya la viste?

-Ah… bueno no, pero… - Titubeo en responder, su rostro se vuelve más inquisitivo con una pizca de molestia.

- Así que ¿Me convenciste de ver algo que ni siquiera sabes que es? – Pregunta con molestia evidente, desvió la mirada avergonzada, mientras asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Vale. Veámosla de una vez. – Dice resignada y se acomoda más en el sofá. ¡Definitivamente la Navidad hace milagros!

Nos quedamos en silencio prestando atención a la pantalla. La historia me esta gustando demasiado, es tierna, sobre todo la primera escena. Y debo admitir que me siento muy identificada con una de las protagonistas; y eso me conecta aun más con la historia. Pero sin querer me hace pensar en mi hermana mayor. Sacudo la cabeza disimuladamente y me centro en la película.

Raven parece estar pasándoselo bien… o eso creo, no lo se. Espero que si. Avanza los minutos y con ellos las escenas de la película. Es un poco triste ahora, pero las cosas se animan y una canción comienza. ¡Amo los musicales cinematográficos!

_Toddler Anna: Elsa? (Knocks) Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

Young Elsa: Go away, Anna

Toddler Anna: Okay, bye

Si… Blackfire y yo solíamos ser unidas también cuando éramos niñas y papa nos contaba cuentos en las noches, o cuando mama cantaba para nosotras. Una vez más no puedo evitar ponerme nostálgica, y desearía saber lo mismo que Anna. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué un día simplemente me rechazo y hasta llego a odiarme? ¿Qué le hice?

_Young Anna: (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)  
_

Yo también necesitaba de su compañía y su cercanía mientras iba creciendo. Extrañaba cuando salíamos a jugar a las escondidillas a los jardines reales y ella siempre me dejaba ganar por que era más pequeña. O cuando intentábamos hacer platillos tamaraneanos y terminábamos teniendo una contienda de comida. Sonrió inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de mi hermana cubierta de zumo de zorca-bayas. Eso jamás volvió a pasar. Ella se alejo de mí, sin decirme la razón. Tan solo un día me echo… crecí teniendo la esperanza de que quizá al siguiente año seria cuando ella volviera a ser mi amiga.

_Anna: (knocks) Elsa?  
Please I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been,  
They say "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
__Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)_

Mis hermanos son todo lo que tengo también… pero mi hermano pequeño esta perdido, después de que estallara la guerra en Tamaran simplemente desapareció. Y Blackfire… mi hermana… ella me odia. Como hubiese querido que cuando mis padres perecieron contra los Gordonianos, ella y yo nos volviéramos a unir como antes, volver a ser las mejores amigas. Daría todo lo que tengo solo por que mi hermana me quisiera otra vez…

No había notado que lloraba hasta que me lleve el dorso de la mano a mi mejilla. Raven se da cuenta y voltea a mirarme interrogante y confundida. Quiero explicarle, pero no sale ni una palabra de mis labios.

-Starfire ¿Que sucede? – Pregunta ella después de un momento de silencio. Sigo sin responder, por que simplemente no puedo, siento la garganta seca, mientras me concentro en contener los sollozos.

Logro embozar una sonrisa, una de las más falsas que jamás di, que de seguro parece mas una mueca extraña.

De repente me siento incapaz de continuar aquí, así que me levanto apresuradamente y salgo pitando del living hacia mi habitación.

Escucho a Raven llamarme, pero no me detengo acelero aun mas. Cuando finalmente llego frente a mi puerta me recargo contra ella unos segundos, pero inmediatamente que veo a mi amiga Raven asomar al pasillo me encierro dentro.

Vuelvo a recargarme en la puerta, solo que esta vez del lado contrario. Poco a poco me voy deslizando hasta que termino sentada. Llevo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y las abrazo con fuerza ocultando mi rostro empapado. Mi llanto es amargo por que sigo sin entender, después de tantos años, por que Blackfire siempre intenta lastimarme ahora pero cuando niñas solo me protegía.

Logro calmar mis sollozos con el paso de los minutos. Y Raven pareciendo saber que me encuentro mejor llama a la puerta tres veces con sutileza.

- Starfire… - Llama una, dos, hasta tres veces pero no respondo. Tengo la mirada perdida mientras recuerdo cada momento con mi hermana. Los juegos que inventábamos en los días lluviosos. La primera mascota que tuvimos. Como nos trenzábamos el cabello. Las clases privadas en el palacio…

Hay tanto silencio ahora que oigo a Raven suspirar resignada al otro lado de la puerta metálica. Espero escuchar que en cualquier momento sus pasos se vallan alejando, pero no lo hacen…

Vuelve a suspirar, y entiendo que lo que sea que este pensando hacer o decir ahora le cuesta un poco. Se que Raven es muy intuitiva, y que sus poderes le permiten saber que hay en nuestras mentes la mayoría del tiempo. Y debe de saber ya que me pasa.

Unos segundos de silencio y vuelve a llamar.

- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Pregunta ella dulcemente, algo que me sorprende y que me anima al mismo tiempo. Sonrió y esta vez es una sonrisa verdadera, una real.

No lo pienso demasiado y me levanto, retiro las últimas marcas que surcaron las lágrimas en mi rostro y abro la puerta.

Raven esta parada al frente con una sonrisa, no muy grande, en el rostro. Pero aunque no sea una sonrisa tan expresiva se que significa mucho, pues ella casi nunca las da fácilmente.

- Gracias, Raven. – Digo sonriendo en un hilo de voz. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, responde el abrazo, y ya no me siento tan mal.

Quizá Blackfire no me quiera, quizá me odie y no se porque, pero lo que si se es que ahora tengo una muy buena amiga que es como mi hermana.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo una idea que venia rondando mi cabeza desde que vi Frozen la cual por cierto me encanto!.

Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción avísenme por favor.

Espero os guste y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho :3


End file.
